A Simple Kiss
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: Sam trips and falls backward off the catwalk in the theatre. Kurt think's it hilarious and adorable. Just a simple one-shot from a post I saw on tumblr.


People wanted this written and I was in the mood to do some writing. I hope it's up to your expectations. :)

* * *

><p>Sam walked up and down the catwalk above the stage, admiring the view, and really just wasting time. He texted Kurt to meet him in the theatre so they could talk. Sam can't handle being just friends with Kurt any longer, and today he was finally going to make his move.<p>

Sam nods his head back and forth as he tries and fails to get that damn song out of his head. He heard it on the radio this morning, and it's been playing in his mind ever since.

He starts humming tune and dancing just slightly as the song washes over him completely. His dancing gets more and more ridiculous as he starts singing the song louder and louder.

"We we we so exciiiitteed." Sam sings as he turns on his heel and shakes his hips when suddenly-

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam is taken completely off guard at Kurt's sudden appearance. When did he even get in here? How long has he been watching?

Sam falls backwards, his ankles getting caught around a rope tied to the edge of the catwalk. He hangs just off the edge by his ankles.

The first thing that goes through his mind is how much of an idiot he must look like. He brings his hands to his face to hide his blush as he hears Kurt laughing behind him. The second thing that goes through his mind is pain. But as he searches his body, he feels very little. Surprisingly.

Kurt walks over to Sam and pulls his hands away from his face.

"You okay?" Kurt asks with as much concern as he can find within himself. It's hard to keep a straight face though, because this is all so damn funny.

Sam glares at Kurt and mumbles under his breath.

Kurt just smiles and rubs the back of Sam's hand in his.

"Do you want me to help you down?" Sam's eyes dart forward to meet Kurt's and he smiles, loosing himself in those twin pools of crystal blue.

"No... no I'm fine. Just... _hanging_ out you know?" Sam mentally slaps himself. He finally gets Kurt alone and all he's doing is making a complete fool of himself.

Luckily, Kurt doesn't think Sam's joke is that bad. Well... it was kind of bad but... How could Kurt blame him? Sam is absolutely adorable like this. Kurt drops one of Sam's hands to caress his cheek gently as he takes a small step forward.

Sam holds his breath. He's lucky he's upside down like this or his legs might have given out and he would have hit his head on something be in a coma. Sam's cheek turns a little red and he doesn't know if he's blushing or if it's the blood rushing to his head.

Kurt doesn't notice. He's too busy staring at Sam's lips. He wants nothing more than to kiss him. But... what if Sam doesn't want to be kissed? Kurt begins to pull his hand away from Sam awkwardly, but before he can remove it completely, Sam is covering it with a hand of his own.

Kurt lets a small smile grace his lips as he takes the last small step and closes the distance between them.

Sam feels all the air leave his lungs as his mouth is covered by Kurt's soft, delicate lips.

Kurt grips his hand around Sam's neck and pulls him in to kiss him deeper, with more passion.

Sam kisses at Kurt's bottom lip, as he lets his tongue slip out to swipe over Kurt's lip gently.

Kurt sighs hotly against Sam and parts his lips, allowing entrance. Sam frame's Kurt's face with his hands, as their tongues slide against each other, exploring the new territory.

Excitement builds between the two boys as they kiss harder, with more fervour. Their tongues duel passionately, and their hands grip tightly around each other.

Sam feels like his entire body is on fire. Everything is so warm, and soft, and he just wants to explore Kurt for hours; but he can't ignore all the blood rushing to his head. He feels lightheaded enough from finally kissing Kurt. He might black out if he stays upside down any longer.

Sam pulls away slowly and exhales a small contented sigh. "Kurt," Sam whispers gently, "Can you help me down now?"

Kurt laughs quietly against Sam, giving one last soft kiss before breaking away and walking towards the latter to get up on the catwalk and help the blonde boy down.

Sam smiles to himself as he feels a huge wave of accomplishment wash over him. He may have made a fool of himself, but he finally did it. He kissed Kurt.


End file.
